Prophecy of a Hero
by MineTsuDeku112
Summary: "When the 12 Original Smashers give their power to the hero of the light, he will perish the darkness and bring light to the Smash World and peace will return to the Universe." -Prophecy of the Smash World.


**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone, Son-Nylon112** **here and this is the first chapter of my new SSB story. But, first a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or franchises in this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Also, this story takes inspiration from the MCU, Dragon Ball Z, and many Smash Bros machinima series from Youtube.** **Now with that out of the way, on with the story.**

* * *

_This is a unique world. A world full of trophies. These trophies __awaken as a character recognized by the outside world. While they may look like the character, they don't act like them. Each trophy has there own unique abilities and personality. These trophies exist for one purpose. To fight. However, they have developed their own life style and together they have created the new world they live in today. The Smash World. Now, let us journey into this world and the story of the hero of the prophecy._

* * *

Nana ran as fast as she could. She was scared. She wanted all this to end. She wanted to see her best friend back to the person he used to be. She knew they would capture her. Yet, She kept running. However, she tripped on a tree root and stumbled onto the ground. She tried to get up but was too late the creature had already catch her. The creature was Incineroar, but it was different. It was infected by Dharkon's virus, becoming a Dharkonian trophy, making it vicious, merciless, and murderous. Incineroar attacked Nana, causing her to go on the offensive. Nana hit Incineroar with her mallot and threw multiple icicles at him. However, Incineroar took no damage from any of it and viciously slashed at Nana, cutting the sleeve of her pink coat and causing her to bleed. Incineroar continued his assault and Nana couldn't keep up with him. Soon enough, Incineroar kicked her in the gut, knocking her down and causing her to spit out blood. Incireroar was about to deal the killing blow. Nana had one option left. She didn't know if he would respond and save her, but it was her only option.

"LUCAS, HELP!!!" Nana screamed.

Suddenly, a black blur came crashing down onto Incineroar, causing him to crash onto the ground, creating a giant crater. Nana couldn't believe it, but her best friend had come and saved her. the black blur got up and was revealed to be the psychic boy from tazmily, Smasher #37, Lucas. However, Lucas looked different, his hair was black instead of blonde, his skin was a pale gray, his shirt was black with red stripes, his pants were black, and his shoes were black and red. He was infected by Dharkon's virus. He was a Dharkonian.

Incineroar got up from his crater and was viciously ready to battle Lucas. Lucas had a malicious smile on his face and he giggled maliciously. In an instant, Lucas was pumeling Incineroar, delivering punches, kicks, and headbutts to Incineroar. Incineroar was starting to run away out of fear, but Lucas wouldn't let him escape. Everytime Incineroar tried to run, Lucas would capture him with his Dharkonian Rope Snake and strangle him before slamming him into the ground hard, with each one creating a giant crater. Nana couldn't watch this anymore. This was not who Lucas was. Lucas is a timid, shy, and kind-hearted boy, who would only hurt someone if he absolutely had to. But, Nana saw that now, because of the Dharkonian virus, Lucas wasn't any of that. Lucas was instead cruel, vicious, merciless, malicious, and cold-hearted. This wasn't the person she loves and she won't let him become a the one thing he fears of becoming, a monster.

"STOP!!!!!" yelled Nana.

This got Lucas' attention. He threw an unconcious Incineroar down to the ground and walked up to Nana, looking into her eyes.

"Lucas, please. Don't become the monster you fear you are."

Lucas malicious look changed to a sadden one. He looked at his hands that were covered in Incineroar's blood. He was horrified, he was becoming a monster, something he didn't want to become. Nana then gave him a hug and then he hugged back. Soon this developed into them kissing on the lips, which lasted for about a minute.

"Lucas, Nana!" said a voice.

Lucas and Nana turned to see Sonic, Ness, Lucario, and Zelda arriving on the scene.

"Thank goodness, you too are okay." said Zelda.

"Lucas, are you in control?" asked Sonic.

"Y-Yeah. I-I think...I'm in control." said Lucas.

"Let's take you and Incineroar to Palutena. She'll purify you two."

They started there way to Skyworld, with Lucario and Sonic carrying Incineroar and Ness using PK Teleport to teleport them to Palutena's temple. Lucas and Nana looked at each other and hold hands, happy that they will be together again.

* * *

**Super Smash Bros.**

**_Prophecy of a Hero_**


End file.
